Kingdom Hearts A Fan Made Version
by ZakaEl
Summary: This is a fan made version of Kingdom Hearts I own no characters except the ones I made.


KINGDOM HEARTS

Chapter 1 Sora and friends

Destiny Islands

As Sora woke up from his nap he looked up at the sky and thought to himself that was one hell of a weird dream. Sora then slowly lifted up and then stretched his arms out and let out a loud yawn he then began to lay back down slowly. Then he jumped once he saw a person it was a young girl with red hair. The girl laughed and Sora then said give me a break Kairi. The girl then said Sora you lazy bum I knew I would find you snoozing down here. Sora then said no this huge black thing swallowed me up I couldnt breathe I couldnt... oww Kairi then knocked sora in the head with her fist Sora could feel the pain he then looked up at Kaira who was walking towards the sea. It wasnt a dream or was it I dont know. Yeah sure Kairi replied Sora then looked at Kairi and said hey Kairi what was your home town like you know where your from. Kairi then looked at Sora and said I told you before I dont remember. Nothing at all Sora asked. Nothing Kairi slowly respond. Do you ever want to go back Kairi then looked at Sora and said well im happy here then Kairi turned around and said but you know I wouldnt mind going to see it again. Sora then replied I would like to see it to along with any other worlds out there I want to see them all. So what are we waiting for. Yeah come on you lazy asses. Sora and Kairi then turned around to see there silver haired friend Riku and there older friend who had long brown hair and brown eyes with tan skin and wore black pants with a white hoody and had black gloves and black shoes he also carried a wooden sword Mikami. Riku then looked at Sora and Kairi and said come on we got to get the raft built. Kairi then looked at Mikami and Sora and Riku and said ok Ill race you. Riku then looked at Kairi and replied what. Kairi then said ready set go. Sora then looked at Riku and then both boys jumped up and took off running. Mikami then jumped up and said you idiots wait up Mikami then ran after Sora Riku and Kairi. As Sora and Riku and Kairi and Mikami were all working on the raft Sora noticed Tidus Wakka and Selphie walking up to them. Tidus then said yo Sora whats up hey how about you and Mikami and Riku challenge me and Wakka and Selphie. Sora then said were kinda in the middle of something guys or else we would accept your challenge. Riku then walked up to Sora and said wait Sora maybe fighting these three will be fun I mean come on me you and Mikami can all handle are selves. Riku then pulled out his wooden sword and readied himself for battle. Sora then looked at Riku and thought hell yeah. Sora then pulled out his wooden sword Mikami then said to himself these guys are fucking idiots but oh well I guess I got no choice its not like Lord Robert would show up anytime soon. Mikami then walked up to his friends and pulled out his wooden sword and looked at Tidus Wakka and Selphie and said come on bring it on. Tidus and Wakka and Selphie pulled out there weapons and said ok your going down. The two groups of three charged at each other

Disney Castle

As King Mickey sat at his throne he finished writing the letter that he made for Donald his most trusted mage in his castle. Mickey changed out of his king outfit into his battle clothes Mickey began walking out of the door and walking down the hallway in the castle. He then noticed a man walking down the hall way he had black spikey hair and wore black shirt with a black trench coat and black jeans and black boots and also carried a katana on his back. Mickey then looked at the man and said hello Zeek. Zeek looked at him and said hello your Majesty I assume your ready to go. Mickey then said yep I know me and you can find the answers we both seek. Zeek then said Im ready to beam us both up to my Gummie Ship. Mickey then did one last turn around and said well here I go. Mickey then looked at Zeek and said lets do this. Zeek then turned around and grabbed his comlink and pushed a button and both Zeek and Mickey were teleported to the ship

Destiny Island

After the heated battle with Tidus Wakka and Selphie. Only Sora and Riku were left standing Mikami got knocked out during the fight. Sora walked over to Mikami and poked him with his wooden sword and said yo Mikami wake up. Riku walked over and helped Tidus and Wakka and Selphie get back up. Riku then said we all did a good fight Riku then looked Kairi and Mikami and Sora and said tomorrow guys after school we will meet here at the island but lets finish getting ready for the trip.

Later That Day

As Sora Riku and Kairi sat on the poapu fruit tree Sora looked at Riku and said so Kairis home is somewhere out there right. Could be will never know by just standing around here. Kairi then looked at Riku and said so suppose you get to another world what would you do there. Riku then looked at Kairi and said you know I never really thought about it. But I always asked myself why did we end up here on this island and if there are other worlds out there then this world is just something of much greater wich means we could have easily ended up somewhere else. Sora then laid down and said I dont know. Riku then looked at Sora and said exactly just sitting here wont change a thing so lets go. Kairi then looked at Riku and said you been thinking a lot about his havent you. Well I probly wouldnt have thought about any of this if you hadnt come here Kairi thanks. Kairi then said your welcome. As Sora and Riku and Kairi were deciding to head back like how Mikami did before early in the day. Sora was walking across the bridge. When Riku called out his name Sora then turned around and saw a paopu being thrown towards him. Sora then caught the paopu fruit Riku then said you wanted one didnt you. Sora then looked at it and Riku then said you share that with someone and your destinys become intertwined and you will remain apart of each others lives no matter what. Sora then looked at it and Riku then said I know you want to try it. Wha... Riku then laughed and began running Sora then threw the paopu and began chasing after Riku

Disney Castle

As Donald one of King Mickeys most trusted men was walking down the hallway of the castle. He noticed the magical brooms walking down the hallway coming back from there clean up duties. Donald then walked up to the giant door leading to the thrown room he then knocked on the door and began to walk in. As he walked in he began to say. Good morning your Majesty its nice to see you this morn... what. Donald then noticed King Mickey was not at his throne. Donald then noticed King Mickeys dog Pluto was holding a letter. Donald got the note from Pluto. Donald then read the letter and realized that King Mickey has left the castle. Donald ran out of the castle screaming. As he ran to the square in Disney Castle he noticed Goofy King Mickeys second most trusted person sleeping on the ground. Donald ran over to Goofy and then said Goofy wake up this is serious wake up. Goofy then continued to snore Donald then lifted his hand up and lighting struck Goofy. Goofy jumped after being shocked with electricity he then looked around in a tired daze and then noticed Donald. G mornin as he looked tired as ever. Goofy this is serious but dont tell anyone its top secret. Queen Minnie Donald then said not even the Queen Daisy NO! Donald then said this is top secret. G mornin ladys Donald then said what as he slowly turned around. Queen Minnie and Daisy were both looking at him Donald laughed a nervous laugh.


End file.
